


Judgement Day

by aficariacx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Route, Sans POV before the fight, Spoilers warning~, mentions of Papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aficariacx/pseuds/aficariacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“tell me kid, do you like the feeling of your sins crawling on your back?”<br/>Short Drabble. Testing out how this website works, and uhm...first fanfic? <br/>Sorry, I'm pretty crappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement Day

The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, but nothing could compare to the beating of the heart. That is if skeletons only had hearts. Sadly, just like every other monsters out there, we are all made by a simple theoretical energy—souls. Our whole being is made of it, every single speck and atom of our body and conscience are made of this spectacular energy. Biologically, I and Papyrus are the only monsters closer to the biological physique of humans. Yet, I will not admit—humans are ruthless and dirty killers _._

The sound of footsteps seized the moment I came into view. I glared at the human in front of me. Their clothes torn and ragged—filled with dust and cuts. Them, clutching onto a simple weapon, an extraordinary kitchen knife. Yet, the plain kitchen knife had many sins embed into it—sins of murder, the souls of his friends screaming for vengeance.

_The voice of my brother’s last breath._

“took you long enough, kid.” I muttered, stuffing my hands into my pocket.

The human simply shrugged and poised themselves into a stance. Their hand clutched onto the knife tighter, inviting me to join my friends. Their eyes glow red, red of cruelty, of evil. I scoffed out loud at their ‘determination’, remembering that that was the reason they had been alive this long. If without it, I would’ve killed them—murdered them the moment their stepped out of that ancient door.

“you know, I would’ve kept my promise to _spare_ you.” My hand shuffled in my pocket; gripping tightly of a similar red scarf, “yeah— I would’ve. but, I shouldn’t even bother. there’s no point in trying that anymore is there—especially since you murdered everyone else in this world, in this timeline.”

I looked down to my feet, chuckling as I did so. “you know, paps would’ve told me that anyone can be kind and that I should just give you a chance.” I laughed, “but—does it matter? you killed him too. you dirty brother killer.”

“tell me kid, do you like the feeling of your sins crawling on your back?” I stared back at the child who had committed the most gruesome of crimes. They had challenged me, taking one step—grinning evilly while pointing their crappy knife.  

“right, wrong question.” I flicked my finger, the room got colder and glowed in a dim blue light of my magic. “ ** _do you wanna have a bad time?_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's just an extremely short drabble based on this.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPBBo1neb2U  
> Go watch and listen! Maybe even follow the artist on tumblr!  
> http://gymleadercheren.tumblr.com/post/132177785961/more-sans-has


End file.
